


Naked Cooking

by JayhawkWrites



Series: Domus Civita [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: COVID, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Naked cooking mishaps, naked cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: After Blaine's surprise, Kurt really wanted to return the favor. Unfortunately, things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Domus Civita [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918696
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21
Collections: Glee Fanfiction Friday 2020





	Naked Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is my fill for the September #4 Glee Fanfiction Friday prompt. It is part of the Domus Civita Verse and is set during the Epilogue after they get married. You do not have to have read it in order to understand what is going on in this story. ALSO...thank you to Dawn on Twitter who inspired this story by sharing a tweet earlier this week. One more thing, any likenesses to real-life people are purely coincidental. 
> 
> Also...it's a work of fiction. So how I portray the boys' reactions and dealings with Covid are simply how I want to portray them and should not be used as how things should be handled IRL. Do what the CDC says, not a fanfic author, and use your own best judgment.
> 
> Person A: *does something stupid  
> Person B: "Why are you like this?"  
> Person A: "Aww... Come on. You know you love me!"  
> Person B: *clearly joking* "Where did you get that idea?"  
> Person A: ...  
> Person B: ...  
> Person A: *sniffles  
> Person B: "Wait! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I love you!"

Blaine had just started his last year of law school at Columbia, and he couldn't be happier or more stressed out, all at the same time. These last two semesters were all that was standing between him and his degree. Then, he could go take the bar, start his career, and change lives. As if school in and of itself wasn't stressful enough, there was now the added stress that the whole nation had in the form of Covid. Last semester had been a mess as the professors had had to move everything online, so at least now, there was some consistency with those classes that continued to be online, though there were some that were back in person. Columbia was taking precautions, and Blaine trusted himself to be safe; it was all of the other people that he was wary about.

Not only was Blaine constantly worried about his own health and safety, but he was also even more worried about his husband's. _The sound of that word is never going to get old_ , he thought. _I still can't believe some days that that beautiful man is my husband. I hope he doesn't have to kick anyone out of the shop again today._

Kurt had to be very careful with his business. With everything basically shut down, not as many people were needing the formalwear that they typically did, especially this time of year. Sure, they were doing the awards shows virtually, but not everyone opted to do the whole designer shebang. Since Kurt worked directly with the public, he had to take extra precautions. Upon entering the store, Kurt or Santana-because they were the only two working at the shop right now-would check every customer's temperature and ensure that they had a mask on. More than a couple of times, someone had tried to enter the store without a mask and were turned away.

" _I just don't understand, Santana," Kurt said after one such encounter. "How can people STILL not get that this thing is real?"_

" _Some people are just selfish," she replied. "They think that the rules don't apply to them, so they can do whatever they want."_

" _It's irresponsible and reckless," Kurt said. "I've seen so many celebrities speaking out about wearing masks and taking precautions, and then, you have these other people who just go do whatever the fuck they want, like they're immune or something. I even saw this one guy who said, 'Yeah, we were pretty sick for a while, but we still traveled and did everything we wanted to do. We're okay now because we have antibodies,' or some shit like that. Like yeah, asshole, you may have them, but that doesn't mean you're not carrying something on you. The mask is just as much protection for you as it is for me."_

" _You've been wanting to rant about that for a while, haven't you?" Santana asked with a smirk. He couldn't actually see her smirk through the mask, but he could tell._

" _Sorry," Kurt apologized. "I just can't help but wonder, if everyone would just fucking do what the CDC suggests, how much better things could have been for our country, you know?"_

" _I do," Santana said. "Too many people have died because so many others have been irresponsible and selfish."_

Blaine remembered that day. Kurt was so frustrated with the client he'd had to ask to leave his store that Blaine had made him brownies. He knew that Kurt had a long day today at the shop and decided that he would surprise him that night with a nice meal and dessert. Since he didn't have any classes that day, he ended up walking around the apartment naked all day. He loved days like this, to be honest. Not only was Blaine very comfortable in his own skin, he knew that when his husband came home, the naked surprise would be a welcome one.

The surprise went out the door, though, when Blaine snapped a photo of what he was cooking and sent it to Kurt, not noticing what else happened to be in the photo.

 **From Kurt (8:12):** Why in the hell are you naked in the kitchen?

 **From Blaine (8:13):** It's fucking 2020. I should be able to watch Netflix nude while making brownies without you getting preachy about it.

 **From Kurt (8:13):** Language, sweetheart.

 **From Blaine (8:14):** I'm sorry, sir. I wanted the naked part to be a surprise. I was watching _Dream Boat_ on Netflix _,_ and it made me think of you, like everything always seems to do. One thing led to another, and I was thinking about last night. So, when the brownies were done and I took the picture, this guy decided he needed to be in the picture, too.

 **From Kurt (8:16):** Thank you for your apology, sweetheart. I'm closing up the shop now and will be home in about 15 minutes. I love you.

 **From Blaine (8:16):** I love you, too. Be safe and see you soon.

Blaine got started on setting the table and preparing everything so that when Kurt got home, he could take his shower to get all of the germs off of himself, and then they could eat right as the food was done cooking. He got the little basket ready for Kurt to put his mask, phone, wallet, and keys in so it could be sprayed or wiped down with Lysol. He also made sure the washer was empty so Kurt could put whatever clothes could be washed right in there and had the dry-cleaning bag ready for those items that couldn't be washed, too. It had taken them a while to come up with a system that worked to make sure they were safe.

Exactly 15 minutes after Kurt sent his text, Blaine heard keys unlocking the front door. Every instinct in him wanted to rush to his husband and greet him with a hug and a kiss. This was something else they had implemented with Covid. No touching each other until both were clean.

"Hello, my love," Blaine called out when he heard the door shut and Kurt started cleaning his items in the basket. "Supper should be on the table when you get out of the shower."

"Thank you so much, love," Kurt called out. As he walked by the kitchen, Blaine could see that he was angling his head away from him as he walked by, but he didn't think much of it.

By the time Kurt came back to the dining room, Blaine had set the table.

"What happened to your beautiful face?" Blaine asked, now noticing why Kurt had kept his face turned as he walked by the kitchen. He had a huge scratch on the right side of his face.

"Some pointy chinned bitch-and you know how much I dislike calling women that or commenting on their physical appearance-came into the shop today without a mask," Kurt began. "When Santana asked her to either put on a mask or leave, she started ranting about how she already had Covid and has antibodies now, and she shouldn't have to wear one since she can't get sick. Santana then politely told her that antibodies or not, the mask was for our protection as much as hers, and if she didn't have one or wouldn't put it on, she'd have to leave and come back."

"Good for Santana," Blaine said.

"She started going on and on about how much money her daddy has and 'do you know who my mom is and my husband is famous,' thinking that we'd just let her bend the rules if she threw out enough names. Santana said, 'I wouldn't fucking care if you were The Duchess of Wales. You don't wear a mask, you leave.' When Santana attempted to escort her out, the deranged woman started trying to FIGHT Santana. So, I had to step in, and this is what the crazy lady did to me. We finally got her out of the store and called to make a police report for battery. I'm so glad she gave us all of the information she did when she was trying to get us to let her in, because I honestly wouldn't have known who she was otherwise," Kurt explained.

"I feel sorry for the guy who married her," Blaine said.

"Me too," Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine doted on his husband all night that night, and Kurt couldn't have been more in love with him.

The following day, while Blaine ran to the store, Kurt decided that he was going to bake something special for his husband in thanks for taking such good care of him. Also, he had a bit of an "if you can do it I can do it, too" mentality from time to time. He'd never cooked naked before, always too scared of burning himself. It would turn out he was scared for good reason.

Blaine opened the door of their apartment to hear, "Shit motherfucker fuck shit!" and rushed to the kitchen where the noise was coming from. He got there just in time to see Kurt wrapping a cold washcloth around his very bare dick.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, conscious not to touch anything since he had just been at the store, surrounded by people.

"I was trying to naked cook for you, and I ended up burning the head of my dick on the damn pan," Kurt explained.

They had talked about this before; Kurt did not need to compete with his husband. "Why are you like this?" Blaine asked in a loving but stern tone.

"Aww… Come on," Kurt said, knowing that his husband was irritated with his competitive nature sometimes, this being one of them. "You know you love me!"

"Where did you get that idea?" Blaine replied with a smirk on his face before turning back to the front door so he could sanitize his belongings and the groceries before he jumped in the shower. He had just finished up sanitizing his phone, wallet, mask, and keys when he heard sniffles coming from the kitchen. _Surely he knows I was joking_ , he thought.

When the sniffling got louder, Blaine ran into the kitchen. He noticed his husband was crying, and he wasn't quite sure if it was because of what Blaine had said, his burnt dick, or sheer embarrassment due to the situation. At seeing Blaine re-enter the kitchen, Kurt started walking toward the bedroom.

"Wait! I'm sorry," Blaine said as he walked after Kurt. "I didn't mean it! I love you!"

"I know you do," Kurt replied. "It just really hurts, and all I want is a hug; and I know you can't hug me yet."

"I'll go finish with the groceries and then get in the shower really quick," Blaine explained. "Then, I can kiss that beautiful cock all better."

"Yes, yes you will, sweetheart," Kurt said firmly.

"It will be my pleasure, sir," Blaine replied. _Being sassy might have just earned me a 'fun' punishment_ , he thought as he walked back to the entryway to finish wiping down all of the groceries.


End file.
